<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тише едешь... by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278007">Тише едешь...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Multi, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, possibly with slightly more angst than the prompt intended but this is me we're talking about here, use your words morons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули начинает вести себя странно, и Азирафаэль приходит к выводу, что тот собирается с ним порвать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тише едешь...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128020">Through Quiet Ways</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun">childrenofthesun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора: автор просит учесть, что написание им фантастики низкого рейтинга сродни богохульству<br/>Примечание автора 2: потому что теперь мы все знаем, что эти два идиота — идиоты на самом деле.<br/>Примечание переводчика: переведено по заявке в посте заявок команды ГО.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Распластавшийся на диване Азирафаэля Кроули пристально пялился в свой телефон, держа его над головой и даже высунув от сосредоточенности язык. Он уже несколько дней как застрял на одном из уровней «Candy Crush», но сейчас был как никогда близок к победе, время от времени восторженно оповещая об этом сильно озадаченного и не проявляющего ни малейшего интереса Азирафаэля: вот-вот, совсем немножко, еще чуть-чуть...</p><p>Неожиданная трель входящего вызова заставила Кроули дернуться, телефон выскользнул, стукнул его по лбу и улетел на пол.</p><p>— О, какая жалость, твоя игра, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, переворачивая страницу книги.</p><p>— Настоящий кладезь сочувствия, вот кто ты, — проворчал Кроули, поднимая трубку, и даже успел пробормотать что-то неприязненное о телемаркетинге, прежде чем разглядел высветившийся номер.</p><p>Его поведение мгновенно изменилось, он резко выпрямился и прижал телефон к уху. </p><p>— Кроули слушает, — сказал он, внимательно прислушиваясь к тому, что ему говорили. — Неужели? Уже? — Его лицо осветила улыбка, смягченная чувством то ли вины, то ли нервозности, когда его взгляд скользнул к Азирафаэлю. Он понизил голос,  продолжая почти украдкой: — Нет... Да, это... потрясающе, я буду на месте через двадцать минут. Спасибо.</p><p>— И кто же тебе звонил?  — с любопытством спросил Азирафаэль, глядя на него поверх книги.</p><p>— Что? Никто! Неважно! Я иногда разговариваю с людьми, — огрызнулся Кроули, хватая солнечные очки с бокового столика, на который он их небрежно бросил ранее, и быстро цепляя на лицо. — Да! Ничего особенного, ничего важного. Это не имеет никакого значения, просто... Я только что вспомнил, что должен уйти, и немедленно.</p><p>Азирафаэль нахмурился. Он только что своими ушами слышал, как Кроули сказал тому, кто был на другом конце провода, что сейчас подойдет. </p><p> — Кроули, что случилось?</p><p>— Позже, ангел! — почти выкрикнул Кроули на полпути к двери. Над его головой громко звякнул колокольчик, секундой позже взревел двигатель «бентли», а затем раздался вполне предсказуемый визг шин.</p><p>— Странно, — пробормотал Азирафаэль внезапно опустевшему магазину.</p><p>***</p><p>Кроули собирается порвать с ним.</p><p>С каждым днем Азирафаэль убеждался в этом все больше и больше. </p><p>Сначала он не придал особого значения тому необычному телефонному звонку, но странности в поведении Кроули этим не ограничились. Он теперь куда реже наведывался в книжный магазин, неловко уходя от ответов, если Азирафаэль словно бы ненароком пытался завести об этом речь. Когда же он все-таки приходил, в нем чувствовалась некая странная нервная настороженность, словно он внимательно следил за каждым движением Азирафаэля, напряженно чего-то ожидая. Он все еще не объяснил, с кем разговаривал по телефону, несмотря на осторожные попытки ангела прощупать этот вопрос.</p><p>И как бы ни тяжело это было признать Азирафаэлю, самым логичным объяснением было то, что у Кроули появилась новая любовь.</p><p>В этом есть смысл, уныло думал он. Некто настолько суетливый, медлительный и привередливый, как Азирафаэль, вряд ли мог бы оказаться для кого-либо лучшим выбором. Неудивительно, что Кроули нашел кого-то более интересного и привлекательного. Ангел просто эгоистично желал, чтобы у него было немного больше времени, чем эти несколько прекрасных лет после так и не наступившего конца света, прежде чем Кроули нашел бы себе более зеленые пастбища.</p><p> К двери Кроули ангел подходил медленно, с трудом переставляя словно налившиеся свинцом ноги. Демон пригласил его на вечер, и если этого было недостаточно, чтобы дать Азирафаэлю наводку — а ведь он по пальцам одной руки мог сосчитать, сколько раз был в строгой, агрессивно современной квартире Кроули! — то Кроули вдобавок еще и сообщил, что хочет обсудить с ним нечто очень важное.</p><p>Ну да. Куда уж яснее.</p><p>Оставалось лишь надеяться, что и после этого они все еще смогут остаться друзьями. Азирафаэль любил Кроули как такового гораздо дольше, чем они были любовниками, и его совершенно опустошила бы потеря еще и этой связи  — вместе с любыми романтическими, которые у них были.</p><p>— Ангел, — сказал Кроули с широкой, хотя и несколько натянутой улыбкой, открывая дверь еще до того, как Азирафаэль постучал. — Входи, все готово.</p><p>Азирафаэль вошел внутрь, сразу же погрузившись в напряженную тишину, если не считать предвкушающего шелеста растений, сопровождавшего его на всем пути в столовую. Ему даже показалось, что зелень издевается над ним.</p><p>Кроули подвел его к обеденному столу, на котором стояли зажженные красные свечи, два пустых бокала и бутылка «Мерло». Яркое красно-золотое кресло-трон обрело подходящего напарника, на который Кроули и усадил ангела. Азирафаэль подчинился и, не зная, куда деть руки, сложил их на коленях, а Кроули поспешил на кухню.</p><p>Через несколько мгновений он снова появился, осторожно неся тарелку с пастой, пропитанной ароматным красным соусом, и поставил ее перед Азирафаэлем.</p><p>— Tagliatelle alla puttanesca! — объявил он немного натянуто, беря бутылку вина.</p><p>Азирафаэль озадаченно уставился на блюдо перед собой:</p><p>—  Я и не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.</p><p>— Демон многих талантов — это я! — ответил Кроули, ловко откупоривая бутылку вина и наполняя оба бокала, прежде чем занять свое место. — Ну, это так, и я вроде как немного потренировался, — признался он тоном, говорящим, что на самом деле он <i>много</i> тренировался. — И не стоит спрашивать соседей о странных запахах, которые они могли учуять в последнее время.</p><p>Азирафаэль одарил его улыбкой и сделал глоток вина для подкрепления сил. </p><p>— Тогда я не думаю, что должен беспокоиться о вкусовых качествах этого блюда, — слабо пошутил он. И хотя шутка того не стоила, Кроули ответил чересчур откровенным смехом, явно нервничая и чувствуя себя неловко.</p><p>Ну что ж, Азирафаэль не мог винить его за это. Их первый разрыв, так сказать, на эстраде перед самым концом света, уже был достаточно мучительным для обоих. И он сильно сомневался, что Кроули доставляет такое уж удовольствие тот, который предстоял сейчас..</p><p>Все-таки Кроули озаботился сделать все деликатно и доброжелательно, насколько такое вообще возможно. Самое меньшее, что Азирафаэль мог сделать в ответ —  быть благодарным Кроули за его старания смягчить предстоящий удар.</p><p>Он накрутил несколько лент тальятелле на вилку и поднес ко рту, решив не показывать ни малейшего намека на негативную реакцию, даже если паста окажется совсем несъедобной. Однако волновался он зря: блюдо оказалось идеально сбалансированным и потрясающе вкусным. Веки Азирафаэля затрепетали, когда он против собственной воли смаковал его, на мгновение забыв о предстоящем опустошении сердца из-за настоящего наслаждения нёба.</p><p>— О, Кроули, — пробормотал он с почти сладострастным стоном. — Это совершенно восхитительно, ты проделал поистине чудесную работу, мой дорогой мальчик.</p><p>Кроули придвинул свой стул чуть ближе, стукнувшись о край стола. </p><p>— Да? — спросил он, явно изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть так, будто с нетерпением ждал мнения Азирафаэля, и глаза его блуждали по лицу ангела, словно пытаясь обнаружить след малейший лжи.</p><p>Азирафаэль не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя сердце его болело. </p><p>— Просто восхитительно, — заверил он, не скрывая своего нетерпения откусить еще кусочек.</p><p>Кроули оперся локтем о стол и, подперев подбородок ладонью, наблюдал, как Азирафаэль ест, — привычный и обычно успокаивающий ангела вид. Существенным отличием, однако, был тот факт, что глаза Кроули не прятались за темными стеклами. Ранее они обычно ели в общественных местах, а это означало, что Кроули скрывал свои наиболее очевидные демонические атрибуты. Теперь Азирафаэль чувствовал на себе полный расплавленного золота взгляд  гораздо острее, чем когда тот был скрыт тонированным стеклом.</p><p>Он по-прежнему издавал все те же восторженные звуки во время еды. Отчасти потому, что знал, какое доставит этим удовольствие Кроули, а отчасти потому, что действительно ничего не мог с собой поделать. </p><p>Несмотря на то что он пытался наслаждаться едой без спешки, все равно казалось, что он закончил ее слишком рано, и мягкий стук столовых приборов, когда он положил их в пустую миску, прозвучал похоронным звоном. Он поднес салфетку ко рту, чтобы вытереть остатки соуса и дать себе время призвать к порядку дрожащую нижнюю губу.</p><p>Кроули, который последние несколько минут нервно крутил ножку недопитого бокала с вином, резко поднес его ко рту и осушил до дна.</p><p>—  Хорошо, — твердо сказал Кроули, ставя стакан обратно и выпрямляясь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты собираешься мне сообщить, Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль по-прежнему мягким, но одновременно непреклонным тоном.</p><p>Демон замер на миг, а затем на его губах появилась непрошеная кривая улыбка. </p><p>— Я так предсказуем, да?</p><p>— Знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда я это говорю, но ты невероятно милый. — Улыбка Азирафаэля стала грустной. — Но тебе незачем было так беспокоиться. Только не ради меня.</p><p>Сияние свечей в глазах Кроули мгновенно погасло, свернувшись, словно лепестки розы под морозным дыханьем зимы, а одна рука рефлекторно прижалась к груди.</p><p>— О, — тихо произнес он, ссутулившись и откидываясь на своем стуле с таким видом, словно в кои-то веки предпочел бы, чтобы его утащили в Ад. — Мне очень жаль.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Кроули, ты не должен извиняться, это не твоя вина, что мы по-разному относимся друг к другу, — настаивал Азирафаэль, наклоняясь вперед, словно стремясь хотя бы на этом уровне сократить то дополнительное расстояние, которое Кроули установил между ними.</p><p> — Н... — Кроули оборвал себя на полуслове, судорожно сглотнул и только сильнее вцепился в куртку. — Да. Все правильно.</p><p>— Я очень ценю те усилия, которые ты приложил сегодня вечером, и не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто они были потрачены впустую. — Голос Азирафаэля дрогнул. Это была настоящая пытка — видеть, как Кроули буквально рвет себя в клочья из желания пощадить чувства ангела. — То, что ты идешь на все, чтобы избавить меня от боли, — одна из многих причин, по которым я так сильно люблю тебя. — Он тут же поспешил отступить, понимая, что от подобных слов Кроули станет только хуже. — Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты плохо ко мне относился, я искренне желаю тебе всего самого лучшего, если ты пойдешь туда, куда на самом деле стремится твое сердце.</p><p>Золотые змеиные глаза внезапно расширились в замешательстве. </p><p>— Что? Ты… — Кроули сделал еще одно машинальное движение рукой, хватаясь за грудь. — Аз-с-с-сирафаэль, как ты думаешь, что здесь происходит?!</p><p>Азирафаэль моргнул. </p><p>— Ну, — сказал он, стараясь не дать своему голосу сорваться в предательскую дрожь, — ты решил прекратить наши отношения, не так ли?</p><p>— Ради кого угодно, ангел, это не... — рука Кроули дрожала, как лист, когда он сунул ее во внутренний карман пиджака. — Вот, — сказал он немного испуганно, судорожно там что-то нашаривая — и тут же уронил, как только вытащил. — Подожди, нет, благослови его...</p><p>Черная бархатная коробочка для колец выпала из пальцев Кроули, распахнулась, подпрыгнув, прокатилась по столу и замерла рядом с тарелкой Азирафаэля, бесстыдно выставив  на всеобщее обозрение свое содержимое.</p><p>—  ...Ну вот, — слабо выдохнул совершенно потерявшийся Кроули. — Это… все.</p><p>Кольцо было серебряным, с изящными петлевыми вставками из черного жемчуга, которые чем-то неуловимо напомнили чешую.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрел на него со смесью изумления и восторга, и сердце его внезапно наполнилось такой любовью, что от нее перехватило горло.</p><p>— Ангел, я знаю, что это не твой обычный цвет, — отчаянно зачастил Кроули, стремясь хоть чем-то заполнить давящую тишину, — но, знаешь, я подумал, что, может быть, такой узор, ты посмотришь на него... и ... ну и это заставит тебя думать обо мне, и... — Он запнулся, и голос его опустился до невнятного бормотания: — Это была глупая идея, да, совсем не в твоем стиле... Я... я могу... это необязательно! — Его голос дрогнул, когда он схватил коробку и прижал ее к себе, словно защищая любовь, которую она олицетворяла. — Если ты этого не хочешь.</p><p>— Оно прекрасно, — прошептал Азирафаэль. — Для меня? Ты уверен?</p><p>Кроули сглотнул и кивнул. </p><p>— Конечно, для тебя. — Его золотистые глаза затуманились, и он быстро заморгал, отводя взгляд. — Ни для кого другого. Никогда.</p><p>— О, Кроули, пожалуйста, не плачь, мне так жаль, что я все неправильно понял!</p><p>— Заткнись, — буркнул Кроули смущенно, сердито вытирая лицо рукой, которая все еще сжимала коробочку. — Я не плачу. Это ты плачешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль не смог удержаться и издал короткий смешок, больше похожий на всхлип.</p><p>— Да, пожалуй, так оно и есть, — признался он. — Но это только потому, что я безумно люблю тебя, мой дорогой, и меня очень расстроили мысли о том, что твои чувства по этому поводу отличаются от моих.</p><p>— Это значит «да»? — Кроули поперхнулся, и коробка снова едва не выпала из его вздрогнувшей руки.</p><p>Сильный прилив нежности охватил все существо Азирафаэля. </p><p>— Конечно это «да», милый змей.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Кроули. И замер.</p><p>— Кроули? —  окликнул  Азирафаэль через несколько секунд, немного обеспокоенный полной неподвижностью и молчанием демона.</p><p>— Хорошо! — повторил Кроули, испуганно встрепенувшись, и вскочил со своего места, неуклюже запнувшись о слишком длинный обеденный стол в попытке поскорее добраться до Азирафаэля. В итоге он буквально рухнул на одно колено, пытаясь остановиться, и, кажется, довольно чувствительно ударился о твердый пол. Но даже не заметил этого, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы вытащить кольцо из коробки, взять Азирафаэля за руку и надеть кольцо на один из его пухлых пальцев. Оно подошло идеально. Черные жемчужные инкрустации завораживающе посверкивали в мерцающем свете свечей, но все же Азирафаэль поймал себя на том, что его взгляд притягивает куда более соблазнительное мерцание в глазах Кроули, до краев полных любви и надежды.</p><p>— Ох, Кроули, — нежно вздохнул он, не удержавшись, и наклонился для поцелуя.</p><p>Кроули тихо простонал ему в рот и поднял руку, чтобы обвить ее вокруг шеи Азирафаэля. Ангел чувствовал, словно его согревают изнутри и снаружи, любовь Кроули так прекрасно переплеталась с его собственной, свет и тьма гармонично уравновешивались. Она лилась сквозь него, как песня, ноты были яркими и ясными, когда они достигли пика крещендо в его груди. Она была так же прекрасна, как золотой лучик солнечного света, пробивающийся сквозь листья на лесную подстилку, и так же тверда, как каменистая земля под ней. Она текла подобно реке, подобно жидкому внешнему ядру планеты, и столь же неоспоримо, как законы физики, связывающие их любимую Землю воедино.</p><p>Азирафаэль неохотно отстранился после нескольких долгих минут, полных взаимного удовольствия, чтобы иметь возможность тут же утешить себя обожанием в золотых глазах Кроули.</p><p>— Ангел... — пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>— Да, дорогой? — ответил Азирафаэль, поглаживая большим пальцем острую, как бритва, линию скулы Кроули.</p><p>— Я ведь не положил слишком много чеснока в соус, правда? У тебя немного иной вкус, чем у меня. Все в порядке, ты не должен рассыпать комплименты моей стряпне только потому, что считаешь нужным сделать мне приятное.</p><p>Азирафаэль откинул голову назад и весело рассмеялся. Как он мог быть таким дураком, чтобы сомневаться в любви Кроули к нему? </p><p>— Это было совершенство, Кроули, — решительно отмел он все сомнения демона. — Как и ты.</p><p>К его большому удовольствию, Кроули тут же покраснел еще ярче, чем тот соус, о котором шла речь. </p><p>— Я не… не... Прекрати, — пробормотал он, пряча лицо.</p><p>— Боюсь, это была констатация факта, а не повод для споров, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль и потянул Кроули за руку, усаживая демона к себе на колени.</p><p>Все дальнейшие протесты замерли на его губах, когда он снова прижал их к губам ангела, а новое кольцо Азирафаэля сверкнуло серебром, когда его рука любовно обвилась вокруг спины Кроули.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>